1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple joint robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiple joint robot is often used in a harsh environment that is frequently exposed to splashes or dust, or in a corrosive environment. Thus, components such as a motor for driving an arm are often accommodated in the interior isolated from the exterior in order to prevent malfunction thereof. Such a configuration tends to make it difficult to sufficiently dissipate heat generated from a heat source such as the motor when the robot is in operation. JP-U-62-25193, JP-A-1-274993, and JP-A-9-323286 disclose a structure for enhancing a heat releasing effect by providing a heat conducting member in a gap between a heat generating portion of a motor and a structural member of a robot.
There is still a need for a multiple joint robot provided with a cooling structure for cooling a motor accommodated in a closed space.